buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Illyria: Haunted, Part One
Haunted, Part One is the first issue of the “Illyria: Haunted” comic book miniseries. It was written by Scott Tipton and Mariah Huehner, and illustrated by Elena Casagrande. Synopsis Re-born out of tragedy, older than time, Illyria has been one of the most mysterious and alien members of Team Angel since her resurrection. Infected with the memories of those who loved Fred, Illyria now struggles with the burden of her guilt. Seeking out help from Angel and Spike, Illyria begins a quest that will take her back into her past, and face the consequences of being made whole again in a world she does not belong in.“Illyria: Haunted #1 (of 4)”. IDW Publishing. Retrieved August 25, 2018. Summary Illyria looks down at a bunch of demons trading babies. She kills all of them, and reminisces on her life before she was resurrected, her time during the fall of Los Angeles, as well as Wesley and Spike’s memories of Fred. Illyria wonders what her place is here. Illyria goes to Angel at the Hyperion Hotel, where he is researching a demon, and tells him she is troubled. Illyria wonders why she’s doing good, if she’s not Fred, and whats in it for her. Angel says they do it because its the right thing to do. Illyria says they ask for money for their services, and Angel sheepishly says people have to eat and live somewhere. Illyria wants Angel to fix this, but Angel tells to to figure it out on her own, like meditate. Or kill things. Illyria wonders if she should ask Spike, as he was a poet. Angel scoffs, and tells her Spike will probably tell her to kick things. Polyphemus comes in and tells Angel that he and Laura Weathermill have found a batch of Meevillis demons, and Angel goes out to kill them. Illyria has a dream where everyone but her and Spike are colored in crayon. In the dream, a recently corporeal Spike thanks her for her heard work. In a bar, a demon is reciting poetry in his native language, and Spike picks a fight with him and two other demons. Illyria barges in and kills the demons, telling Spike she needs to talk to him. Illyria says she had a nightmare about Spike’s memories of Fred, and that she talked to Angel about her problems. Spike asks if “Captain Forehead” said to wait and things will sort out by themselves. Illyria says yes, and Spike tells her that not everybody has the universe and destiny to guide him. He tells Illyria to do something about it, and a frustrated Illyria says that’s why she’s talking to him. Spike says not from him, but there is somewhere she could find answers: the Deeper Well. Continuity *The story was set after Cats in the Cradle, but before The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part One and Alone Together Now. *Illyria dreams of Fred’s final moments, from "A Hole in the World". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Roger Burkle *Trish Burkle *Winifred Burkle *Feigenbaum *Betta George *Charles Gunn *Illyria *Lorne *Petunia *Polyphemus *Spike *Laura Weathermill *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Organizations and titles *Team Angel *University of California, Sunnydale Species *Old One *Demon **Deathwok Clan **Kandarian demon **Splenden beast *Dragon *Human *Monasterenser magnaserm *Vampire Locations *Deeper Well *Los Angeles **Crowley's Pub **Hyperion Hotel **Venice **Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles branch *Shrimp Worlds Death count *Six unidentified demons, killed by Illyria in a parking lot. Behind the scenes Production *One of the patrons of Crowley’s Pub resembled the Gill-man from Creature from the Black Lagoon. Distribution *''Haunted, Part One'' was the 183º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 8,509 sales in November 2010 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Comics Actual--November 2010”. ICv2, December 07, 2010. Retrieved August 25, 2018. Collections *"Illyria: Haunted" Pop culture references *A demon mentions Costco chain of warehouse clubs. *Spike calls a demon “Petunia” in reference to fictional character Petunia Pig. Gallery Cover artwork Illyriacover.jpg|Jenny Frison main cover Illyria1bcover.jpg|Elena Casagrande variant Quotes References nl:Illyria: Haunted, Deel Eén Category:Angel comics Category:IDW Publishing